vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sare
Summary Sare is a member of the Pope's Imperial Guard and a member of the Three Great Martial Sages. Along with Hinata, he is also a member of the Ten Great Sages. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Sare Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: At least 25 Classification: Sage, Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Biological Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Information Analysis, Power Mimicry, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul in order to posses them), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, and Magic (Has innate resistance to magic) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld), Relativistic+ 'with Disintegration 'Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Sare has mastered many different magic and art techniques, and was called a genius by everyone around him. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Omnipotent One:' Sare's unique skill, with it he can understand the opponent's techniques with just one look, in addition, this skill also gives him the opportunity to learn from the opponent’s techniques. It is a similar mechanism to Hinata’s unique skill Usurper, both serve to strengthen the users’ power. In order to master the learnt techniques, he naturally requires rigorous training to improve body functions. *'Disintegration:' The ultimate in targeted, destructive magic, which emits flashes of white light as it pours from Glenda’s hands. It moves almost at light speed, as its holy power makes cells and souls vanish without a trace. *'Qi Slash:' A technique that allows him to imbue a magic effect into his own fighting spirit in order to produce powerful sword slashes. It gives the user the magic attributes to counter the enemies’ weakness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Sages Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters